Chill
by Kpivos
Summary: Gin finds a rather drunk Rangiku on her birthday. Gin/Ran one-shot.


**AN: **thinking about what happens in the ends kills me every time. Also do I write Gin with his accent or not? It's difficult to write him when he's talking to Rangiku cos that's the only time he's not talking shit so he doesn't really say much here.

* * *

Rangiku slumped against the wall. The alcohol was coursing through her blood and everything was swaying gently to a strange tempo. Kira and Hisagi had long passed out and Nanao had come to collect her captain leaving Rangiku on her lonesome. It was a dull end to yet another birthday.

"Wha- what a bunch of losers, they can barely hold one drink!" she yelled at the two men, dead to the world. "Screw you guys, I'm-I'm going to where the party is."

Where the party was, Rangiku had no idea. Stumbling her way out the bar, Rangiku leaned against the wall as she tried to settle her mind. The cold air was such a relief to her skin, emblazoned from the copious amount of drink. She had succeeded in her plan to inebriate herself while celebrating her birthday but she wasn't feeling any more accomplished. No, Rangiku was feeling like she was going to collapse.

Unsure where to go, Rangiku walked forward, using the wall to guide her and support her. Preoccupied with the simple task of walking straight, Rangiku was oblivious to the figure just a few a seconds away from her path.

"H-hey watch where you're walking," Rangiku admonished the stranger, rubbing her forehead still sore from the impact.

"Rangiku?"

_That voice, that's- _

"Oh Gin, I didn't-" Rangiku trailed off, finally taking the time to inspect who she had just walked into. It was Gin no doubt; his silver hair outlined his pallid almost sickly face but for once he was not smiling. "What are y-you doing out here?" she said, trying her best to remain eloquent but the words still came out slurred. Gin didn't answer. Rangiku was on the verge of asking again before she stumbled forward, body control losing to the alcohol more and more by the minute. Gin caught her without second thought and held her shoulders in a vice grip as he steadied her upright.

"I think that migh' be enough for one night." Gin said, his usual fox-smile creeping back to his face. Ensuring Rangiku was steady on her feet, he let her go but she wouldn't comply so easily. She fell back into his chest and buried her face into his captain's robes. "Ya not gonna make this easy are ya?" sighed Gin, his slender fingers just barely touching her hair. Rangiku shook her head. "C'mon let's get ya home."

Shifting her head until it rested on his shoulders, Gin bound his arm around her frame. Rangiku clutched at his shihakusho as they ambled forward. It was a slow journey, Rangiku couldn't quite get her feet to walk in a rhythm; it was an odd mixture of off-beats and slight lingers. But Gin was patient.

"Do y'think it'll snow soon? I hope so." Blurted out Rangiku.

"Mmm it's still a bit early."

Gin was the only one who understood the deeper meaning. They shared the winter once, as children. Both would watch as the last leaf would finally let go, leaving the tree bare and vulnerable. They would watch as the slight frost in morning gave way to the first snowfall of the season. They would watch as the frostfall blanketed everything in sight, leeching colour and leaving white in its stead. Rangiku would watch as the snow covered Gin's footsteps while she wondered where he had stolen off to this time.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Rangiku's hand found its way to the pale one clasped on her shoulder; she coaxed the fingers to join with her own. Ever since Gin became captain, no even when he first became a shinigami, he was far out of reach. What was once simple was now sprawling maze. Yet, in her current state, all this was unimportant. She just wanted to enjoy his closeness, the sensation of the cotton on his robes against her palms and the cool in the air.

"We're here." Rangiku was hurtled back to the world.

The sliding door creaked as it was opened, letting in a rush of cold air. Gin carefully extricated Rangiku from his robes and gently lowered her onto her bed. When Gin tried to extract his hand from hers, he met resistance. Rangiku clasped his hand even tighter, tugging it closer to her face.

"Fine I'll stay for a little while." She smiled, happy that sometimes still words weren't necessary between them. Sitting beside the bed, his back towards her, Gin watched the night sky as Rangiku drifted off.

_Just a little longer._

* * *

She woke to an empty room and nasty headache. The door was still open and the morning sun invaded her privacy. Clutching her aching head, Rangiku sat up and tried adjusting her eyes to the light. A small wooden box rested to her side. Picking it up, Rangiku held it for a moment, her fingertips appreciating the wooden grain before opening it.

Her face fell. The smell of the dried persimmons cloyed her senses and she forced herself to shut the box.

_You really are the same as ever_, _you stupid man._


End file.
